


One Call Away

by ArgentRose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm awful with summaries, M/M, SuperM (mentioned), inspired by Junmyeon's IG post, slight angst, some mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentRose/pseuds/ArgentRose
Summary: It is the day of Yixing’s birthday, and Junmyeon figures the only thing he could do on a day like this is give him a call.((Insp. by Junmyeon’s Instagram story and post where he posted Happy Birthday to Yixing.))CROSSPOSTED ON WATTPAD! Here's the link if you prefer to read it there. (https://my.w.tt/KmIoL2NQm9)





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as my soft SuLay heart kicking into full gear because wowwowwow was the SuLay well dry for awhile. TvT
> 
> Please understand that I have the utmost respect for our leader and our sheep, as well! This is not meant to disrespect them in any way.
> 
> ~~~  
🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made PURELY for entertainment purposes ONLY. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people. Relationships featured are not to be reflected upon the Real Life people. To reiterate, this is for ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, and just because the work features a specific relationship does NOT mean that I want the featured characters together IN REAL LIFE.

The reverberation of white noise was slowly driving Junmyeon to madness. He had made plenty of phone calls in his entire life; usually, the slow wait where the phone rings before the recipient of the call picks up to answer said call is not too bad. But right now, it was pure torture, plain and simple. Maybe it was the fact that this wasn’t some nameless nobody or one of the other EXO members that he was calling that actually was still here in Seoul and wasn’t enlisted yet. Nor was it the members of SuperM, who were staying in Los Angeles for the moment (he really did need to give Jongin and Baekhyun a call soon, though, just to check up on them).

This was Yixing, a man just a few months younger than Junmyeon himself. Yixing, an EXO member that had not debuted with them in such an arduous amount of time. Yixing, one of his closest friends in the entire group before and since debut. Yixing...his everything...the one that he always dreaded saying goodbye to whenever they had to depart.

Sure, they had time to catch up if their schedules were free. If not, they’d make time, even if it meant sacrificing hours of sleep. But online chat rooms and video calls only did so much if you physically missed the feeling of having that person beside you.

And Junmyeon sincerely did miss the feeling of being wrapped in Yixing’s warm embrace. He missed the feeling of Yixing’s lips on his own, missed seeing that adorable dimpled smile he always possessed.

He chokes on a bitter laugh and takes in almost too much air because by the time Yixing has accepted his video call, he’s lightheaded and dizzy. And he’s staring longingly at the other man’s breathtaking smile, unable to hide the one that comes to his face as a result.

“Ah, Junmyeon-ah! Hello!” Yixing exclaims cheerily with a cute wave.

Oh God was he going to murder Junmyeon with that gesture alone. He waves back. “Hello, Yixing-ah. Happy birthday! I love you.” The conversation, after their greeting and belated birthday wishes, started diving into Yixing’s newest album. Then they talk about Jongin and Baekhyun being part of SuperM, news that Yixing had quickly caught up on.

The conversation then starts twisting into military enlistment, something that Junmyeon was all too aware of. He smiled, even if the topic started to become sour on his tongue. Yixing went on about it a slight bit longer than he would have liked, but there was a good intention there, especially when he heard the next thing that the younger uttered.

“I’ll miss you when you enlist, Junmyeon-ah.”

Again, Junmyeon kept smiling, though the back of his eyes started to sting. He nods, managing to keep his voice even as he spoke.“I will miss you. Well, I already do.”

Yixing’s smile falters, the effort that Junmyeon could see him muster just trying to keep it up waning. It turns down quickly, eyes following the motion as he looks down. The older swallows and licks his lips, trying to maintain a strong composure. If either of them started crying though, Junmyeon is sure that he’d break.

He is met with a ferocious, intimate gaze that might have startled him years ago, before they really knew each other. Now, the steel look is all that it takes before the fire in Junmyeon’s heart is burning brighter than it did a few minutes ago. Though they aren’t together physically, he could feel the same intense passion and energy radiating from the younger male. It eases his nerves from their jittery static and quells the sudden numb web of anxiety that had somehow managed to wound itself within his chest.

“I’ll be there with you before you go, Junmyeon,” Yixing said firmly. “I promise.”

Junmyeon isn’t exactly sure how he was going to react at that point. Or even when that scenario arises, he isn’t sure how he’d react. Tears were probably and most definitely going to be involved, that was for sure. He smiles again, eyes faintly starting to tear. “Thank you, Yixing. I…” He gulped again. “...I’ll see you soon?”

Yixing nods and puts on his famous, loving smile again. Junmyeon doesn’t miss the look of affection that twinkles within his eyes. “You will. And Junmyeon-ah?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

A wave of warm, giddy bubbles wash over him, causing his smile to turn his eyes into cute little crescents while tinting his cheeks a soft pink. “I love you too, Yixing. Take care, alright?”

“I’ll be here, alright? I’m just one call away.” And with that, he playfully blows a kiss before waving goodbye.

Junmyeon laughs shyly and ends the call. His phone is turned upside down, and he stared hard at the back of his case. Not even a few minutes pass before he wants to call Yixing again--he missed him so much. But he allows the other his time; he was busy anyway. Instead, he turns his phone over again and settles on checking up on Jongin and Baekhyun. He’ll call Yixing later. He’d have time for it. Besides, as Yixing said, he was just one call away.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, as I said in the summary, this entire fic was inspired by Junmyeon's Instagram story post and his actual post (which had Yixing's honey album captioned along the lines of "Happy birthday Yixing-ah, I love you")! The story post has since expired, but you can find the image (along with a translation) on this video by SupermanTV!
> 
> SupermanTV - Not Being Able to Meet Directly, EXO's Suho Shared a Picture with Lay and a Post for His Birthday in a Unique Way: https://youtu.be/1_LTZfqRWF8
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ALSO! There's another fic that I read based upon this gorgeous activity inspired by Junmyeonnie's post titled "My Entire Universe is You" by Iteunmul that I found absolutely freaking adorable! I highly recommend it! (It's also an AU of sorts!)
> 
> "My Entire Universe is You" by Iteunmul: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944397
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! And thank you for reading! <3


End file.
